The present invention relates to a positioning mechanism for a gravity box auger and, more particularly, to a positioning mechanism for hydraulically moving the auger between its transport and working positions.
Gravity boxes and grain carts have been utilized for transporting and handling of seed, feed, fertilizer, grain and other free-flowing particulate materials. Such gravity boxes in general have sloping bottom walls defining a hopper to ensure discharge of the entire contents of the box by gravity through a discharge chute positioned at the bottom of the gravity box. An auger-hopper assembly is frequently attached at the discharge chute, such as is shown by way of example in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,253. The auger as shown in that patent is capable of being pivoted through an arc in a vertical plane perpendicular to the gravity box and can also swing into a stored transport position generally parallel to the side of the gravity box. Auger-hopper constructions such as disclosed in my aforementioned patent in the past have generally been of relatively light weight so that the positioning and movement to and from the transport position can easily be performed manually.
Larger diameter augers of as much as 12 inches in diameter have become available which are capable of moving greater volumes of materials at a higher rates. Because of their larger diameters and their larger drive motors, however, they are substantially heavier and more difficult to position by hand. Because of this, these larger augers generally are either stationarily mounted or consist of hinged sections wherein the auger tube is broken along its length for positioning in its transport position. When in its transport position, the two broken sections of the auger tube are generally perpendicular to each other and, in some cases, the sections may be moved hydraulically between the broken and unbroken positions.
I heretofore have not been aware of any such large diameter gravity box augers in which the auger was swingable as in my aforementioned patent between its transport and working positions by hydraulic, as opposed to manual, manipulation. The ability to swing augers of such large sizes without the need to break and fold them as in the prior augers would be advantageous from the standpoint of speed, as well as ease, and the cost of the auger would be reduced because both the tube and the auger within the tube may be of one piece construction. The auger positioning mechanism of the present invention permits such swinging auger motion between its transport and working positions and this may be accomplished hydraulically. Moreover, the auger positioning mechanism of the present invention has the advantage that it may be mounted to a wide range of already pre-existing gravity boxes or grain carts. Furthermore, in the auger positioning mechanism of the present invention, the auger is capable of pivotal movement in a vertical plane perpendicular to the gravity box wall to enable adjustment of its elevation angle, in addition to the ability to be readily swung hydraulically to its transport position without the need to disassemble parts.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, an auger positioning mechanism for swinging a material conveying auger between two positions, includes mounting means for mounting the auger to a material storage container to permit both pivotal and swivelable movement of the auger relative to the container. The mechanism also includes support means for supporting the auger at an elevation angle relative to the container in one of the two positions, and powered urging means pivotally coupled between the container and the elongate member for moving the auger between the two positions. The support means comprises an elongate member, and first and second coupling means swivelably coupling the elongate member to the container and the auger respectively. The first and second coupling means permit swivelable movement of the elongate member relative to both the container and the auger as the auger is moved between the two positions.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the last mentioned mechanism includes the container in combination therewith, the container comprising a gravity box.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the powered urging means of the above mentioned mechanisms comprises a hydraulic cylinder.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the elongate member of the aforementioned mechanisms includes means for varying the length of the member.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the elongate member of the aforementioned mechanisms comprises a pair of sections which are telescopically positioned relative to each other to vary the length of the elongate member.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned mechanisms include elevation adjustment means for adjusting the elevation angle of the auger when the auger is in one of the two positions.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the first coupling means of the aforementioned mechanisms comprises eye means on one end of the elongate member and pin means on the container extending through the eye means to permit swivelable movement of the elongate member relative to the container.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the second coupling means of the aforementioned mechanisms comprises means rotatable relative to the elongate member, and link means coupling the rotatable means to the auger, the rotatable means and link means permitting swivelable movement of the elongate member relative to the auger.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.